


Ann and Ren's Hot Night

by PHboy99



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Lapdance, Non-Penetrative Sex, One Shot, Sexual Content, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHboy99/pseuds/PHboy99
Summary: Hi guys. So Valentine's Day is almost here and I would like to hype up one of my favorite Persona pairings. Just a note, this one-shot is actually a preview of the next chapter from my main fic, The Final Battle For Everyone's Souls, so if you guys want to check it out, feel free to do so. Also, this will be a bit dirty since there are tags with sexual content so beware. Without any further ado, here is my "one-shot" and a "sneak peek" of Chapter 5 of The Final Battle For Everyone's Souls. Enjoy!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann





	Ann and Ren's Hot Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So Valentine's Day is almost here and I would like to hype up one of my favorite Persona pairings. Just a note, this one-shot is actually a preview of the next chapter from my main fic, The Final Battle For Everyone's Souls, so if you guys want to check it out, feel free to do so. Also, this will be a bit dirty since there are tags with sexual content so beware. Without any further ado, here is my "one-shot" and a "sneak peek" of Chapter 5 of The Final Battle For Everyone's Souls. Enjoy!

Ren: *yawns* Morning Yu! Morning Rise!  
Rise: Good morning Ren

Ren was the first one to arrive downstairs in which he spots Yu and Rise cooking breakfast. 

Ren: Man, this rain sucks. I was looking forward to having a morning jog with Koromaru and Morgana. It’s a shame since Yukari’s house has a nice view from the front and back. Ann wanted to go out as well but yeah, she felt bummed after the rain arrived. Hell, it’s one heck of a storm right now.  
Yu: I can agree with you. Speaking of Ann, you guys were loud last night.  
Ren: Hmm? What do you mean?  
Rise: Oh don’t think that we can hear everything from the other room.  
Ren: Other room. WAIT? You guys heard-  
Yu: Yup, everything. We couldn’t help it, so we decided to use this *takes out phone*  
Ren: Don’t tell me…  
Rise: *giggles* Well let’s just say you guys “did it”.  
Ren: Hey we did not “do it”.  
Yu and Rise: Oh yeah? *plays the recording*

Last night…

Ren: *kisses Ann* *gasps* *moans*  
Ann: *kisses Ren* *moans* *gasps*

Kisses, pants, gasps, moans, and grunts can be heard from the other room as Ren and Ann have a passionate make-out session in one of the guest rooms. Their session was so passionate that they only used one light and no air-conditioning whatsoever. Morgana immediately left them when they arrived from their first exploration in Tartarus to go to the room of Koromaru and Teddie. Ren then talks to Ann as he speaks in between gasps and kisses. Their words become more frantic than ever before. 

Ren: I…missed seeing you wearing that Panther suit*kisses*…you always find a way to turn me on.  
Ann: *kisses* *moans seductively* *sultry voice* I noticed your bulge when we were there. I envisioned our own game back at Mementos when it was just the two of us. You cannot get enough of me will ya? *kiss*  
Ren: Ann. *kiss* *gropes her thigh* Oh your legs, your thigh, oh my god. I just love touching and rubbing them.  
Ann: *giggles* Well then *whispers* do you want to take charge? *turns around facing the wall*  
Ren: Mind if I do

Ren then proceeded to grind his crotch on Ann’s butt. The two then had a repeat of their dance at Club Escapade. Ann then faces Ren to kiss him and she grabs his curly hair. She slips her tongue into his that rocked his world for several times. Ann then proceeds to take her shorts off following her shirt while Ren takes his shirt and pants off. Ren’s body was toned and slim, just the right physique that Ann lusted when she first saw him shirtless. Ann’s physique is of a model which Ren salivated in his memory. She then sees it again on his boxers

Ann: You handsome pervert. Come here  
Ren: Thirsty?  
Ann: Only when you are excited *moans* 

The two then continued grinding each other with their clothes off minus Ren’s boxers and Ann’s panty and bra which are synonymous to the bikini she wears on the beach. Ann suddenly grabs Ren’s crotch from the boxer’s exterior and begins to rub it.

Ren: Oh! *grunts* *wheezes* Ann?  
Ann: I have a game that only you and I can play. There are no take backs.  
Ren: I thought I was in charge.  
Ann: You’re in charge of grinding me against the wall, while I’m in charge of this. 

Ann then grabs a chair and pushes Ren for him to sit down. She then unties her pigtails for her hair to flow down. Ren’s eyes tell the entire story. His girlfriend suddenly turned around and proceeded to light a few candles behind her. She then grabbed 2 small bottles of water. 

Ren: What are those for?  
Ann: *kisses his lips with tongue* Shh *puts her finger on his lip* You’ll find out soon.  
Ren: Huh?

Ann proceeds to dance in a slow and seductive manner. She then proceeded to act like her code name, Panther, by crawling towards Ren seated on a chair. She teased him by using her breasts to rub his crotch that caused him to grunt. With every squeeze and with her licking the tip from his boxers, Ren was being teased. Then, she used her right hand to rub the top of it. During this she made sounds of pleasure which resonated Ren’s ears right of the bat. She then whispered…

Ann: Are you ready for me to ride you?  
Ren: WA-WAIT! I can’t do this yet. I wanted to wait until we get married and go on our honeymoon.  
Ann: I’m not talking about “that”. I wanna ride you. This is a lapdance. When couples are not yet married, they do this to their partners *whispers* as an initiation. Like what you did to me back at Mementos. Only this time, I’m in charge. *giggles*  
Ren: Oh-oh-ooo-okay.  
Ann: You ready?  
Ren: I’m ready

Ann proceeds to stand and straddle Ren, facing him. Her birth slowly getting on Ren’s crotch where they both gasp in pleasure. Ann then proceeds to thrust her hips and grind on him. Ren suddenly rolls his eyes up and moans as he is taken by bliss and pleasure.

Ann: *gasps* *moans* You like that?  
Ren: *Moans* I…did not…know about this  
Ann: Mhmmm! Someone is a rookie. Too bad because I’m the expert in here. Oh, and by the way, rub my thighs. I wanna get pleased too. 

Ren then delivers her request. He proceeds to rub Ann’s thighs as she continues to thrust his crotch. Both begin to gasp and moan as their game increases to the next level.

Ann: Take it off.  
Ren: What?  
Ann: Take off my bra for me.

Ren proceeds to take her bra off and there it was. Her breasts now on full view for his eyes only. Ann grabs Ren’s hand and she makes him rub her breasts up and down in which she moaned and gasped. Ann suddenly grabs one small bottle and proceeds to pour it on herself while grinding on Ren. Her body and Ren’s became wet with desire and lust. The game suddenly took on a wet turn. With the drop of water, she made sounds of pleasure and euphoria that resembled in American Adult movies.

Ren: Oh my god! *gasps* *moans*  
Ann: *sexy voice* Do you like it?  
Ren: I…want…more  
Ann: Encore coming right up

Ann grabbed the last bottle then poured it on herself and on him. The thrusts are becoming faster and faster. Their heartbeats increasing pace.  
Ren: ANN! *moans* *gasps* ANN! I’M  
Ann: *gasps* COME HERE!

She grabbed Ren’s head and held it onto her breasts. The sudden action caused Ren to kiss her breasts and lick her nipples. The sensation sent a huge shockwave to Ann. Her world being rocked by the man she loved. Ren’s boxers and Ann’s panties are now becoming even wetter than ever. The game continued for about 45 minutes before the time had come for them to blow.

Ann: I’M GONNA COME *moans* REN! *gasps* *moans in a high-pitch tone*  
Ren: ME TOO ANN! IT’S COMING OUT!  
Ann: I LOVE *gasps* *moans* *moans louder* I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!  
Ren: I LOVE YOU TOO! *grunts* *grunts* *moans* I’M GONNA COME HARD!  
Ann: I’M GONNA COME HARDER!  
Ren: THAT’S IT BABY! FASTER! FASTER!  
Ann: HOLD ME! NEVER LET GO! *gasps*  
Ren: DON’T LET ME GO! DON’T LEAVE ME OKAY? *moans*

Ann increased her speed of thrusts on Ren’s in a speed of God knows what. Ren had his left hand on Ann’s bare back and right hand on her butt. The two of them eventually came and cries of pleasure echoed within the room.

Ren: AHHH! *moans* *gasps*  
Ann: AHHH! *gasps*

Their game of passion lasted for an hour. Ann’s panties and Ren’s boxers had the same result, increased wetness aside from water. They exhaled for a few seconds and immediately kissed each other’s lips to decrease the speed. Both became sweaty which added to the blissful moment of their game. Ann then limped down on Ren despite their underwear wet from the water and their explosion. Tired and exhausted she then said into his ear…

Ann: Ren. After we get married, don’t hesitate to come inside me okay?  
Ren: Anything for you Ann. Anything for you. 

Ann then faces him again

Ann: I love you, Ren Amamiya  
Ren: I love you, Ann Takamaki

The two then kissed and slept on the bed. 

End of flashback…

Yu: Oh, I thought you inserted that and…  
Ren: That will only happen when Ann and I reached our honeymoon. We just grinded and dry humped each other.  
Rise: As expected from the two of you, you guys were wild.  
Ren: Well…not really haha.  
Rise: I swear you really have a strong physique. That's why you guys lasted for that long.  
Ren: That depends on how you look at it.  
Yu: Alright, hey is it okay if you can lend a hand?  
Ren: Not a problem!

Ren then helped Yu and Rise prepare breakfast for the entire team. After that, they decided to take a power nap to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...things got awkward there hahahaha. Anyway, watch out for Chapter 5 of The Final Battle For Everyone's Souls. Till then, see you guys soon! Advanced Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
